


Spoils to the Victor

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Futa, Futanari, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: Defeated, Chariot can't do anything as Croix takes her prize. (Futa) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Spoils to the Victor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to a new piece. As you can see, I'll be venturing out to other series. 
> 
> So a few things to elaborate:
> 
> First off, there will be heavy SPOILERS.  
This is a 'What if' route stemming from the ending of episode 23. If I somehow predict what will happen next, then that would be amazing.  
Lastly, this is Futanari so if chicks w/ dicks isn't your thing, then this is your warning.
> 
> And so, with most of that out of the way, enjoy the steamy hot defeat of Chariot. 
> 
> "Talk" — Speech
> 
> 'Blah' — Thoughts
> 
> [ Blah ] —Text
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything of Little Witch Academia (TV).

* * *

Pieces of rubble fell down as the walls cracked. The floor filled with craters from an intense battle. Two figures were at the center of all this destruction; one standing while the other is on the ground.

On her knees, Chariot lays defeated before Croix.

Croix spread her arms, "What wrong Chariot? I thought you swore to stop me, but I guess it I was too much for you." But Croix didn't win unscathed; there were tears on her clothes and she was out of breath as well. "But enough of that; I'll take my prize."

_'Prize?'_ Chariot glared at her, "What are you—" Croix grabbed her chin and crashed their lips together. "Mnn!?" Chariot widened her eyes, too shocked at what is going on. Croix took this chance and plunged her tongue inside Chariot's mouth. Chariot in turn closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

They separated with a trail of saliva connecting between their mouths. "It's been too long since we've done this." Croix panted. She then waved several cubes over. The magical objects flew over to where Chariot was laying.

"What are you doing?" The cubes captured her limbs and lifted her up.

"I'm just setting up for something." Croix starts to unbutton her pants and waves a purple cube over to herself. The cube attaches to her clit and starts transforming. "Ah!" She moans as the cube turns to a phallic-shape object. "It always feels good when it connects."

Chariot widens her eyes and blushed. "What is that?"

"Just a little side project and this is a good time to test it." The cubes lower Chariot so that her mouth is on level. "Suck it."

Chariot clamps her mouth and glares at Croix.

Croix grabs her member and smears the tip on Chariot's cheek. "Do you want to do this the hard way or easy way?" Silence. Croix sighs, "The hard way it is."

The cubes send a small jolt through Chariot's body, making her gasp in shock. "Ah-Mngh?!" Croix took the opportunity and shoved her shaft into Chariot's mouth.

Croix moaned, "By the stars this feels incredible; I can see why men think with their cock." Chariot struggles but the cubes send another jolt; this time stimulating her. They both moan at the sensation. "I would advise you to stop; you might lose yourself in the euphoria."

Chariot listens and stopped moving.

"Good." Croix cooed, caressing Chariot's crimson hair. "Now suck."

Reluctantly, she bobs her head up and down on Croix's pseudo-manhood. Croix tilts her head and moans loudly at the service. She then tore her shirt and squeezed her tits. Chariot blushes heavily, _'Am I making her feel this way? Wait! No! I need to focus.'_ But try as might, she can't think of anything except for the rod in her mouth.

Croix looks down and whispered, "Deeper."

_'Deeper?! This is far as I can take.'_

Seeing her hesitation, Croix grabbed both sides of Chariot's head and pushed deeper into her mouth. Chariot starts gagging as Croix's rod plunges deeper into her throat. "Oh fuck, I love the way your throat squeeze on my cock."

The red-head starts to struggle again as her body is being deprived of oxygen. Just when Chariot's vision was about to fade, Croix pulls her cock out. Chariot coughs as drool and spittle trails down from her mouth.

Croix waves the cubes to come closer. "We can't have you unconscious for the next part." She ripped Chariot's clothes right down the middle.

"C-Croix!? Wait!"

"Why? This isn't our first time." The techno-mage looks down and smirked, "Did you get wet from this?"

Chariot blushes and averts her eyes.

Croix bends down and holds Chariot's inner thighs. She lowers her mouth and takes a lick on her core. "I've missed this Char." She slides her tongue all around her lips. But the red-head bit her lips and whimpered. _'I can't let her win again.' _It became increasingly difficult when the violet-haired mage nibbled her clit. Chariot clenched her eyes as hard as she can. _'F-Focus!'_

The pleasure was then cut off immediately. Chariot opens her eyes to see Croix standing there with a smirk on her face. "Did you want me to continue?" Chariot kept her mouth shut; she was not going to beg. Croix then lower herself to the ground, her stiff member standing tall. "You will squeal sooner or later."

Waving her hands at the cubes, Croix commanded them to lower Chariot on top of her. After a few seconds, she is being straddled by the red-head. Croix moans at the sensation of her cock being pressed on by Chariots outer lips. Looking up at her, Croix smiles at how red Chariot's cheeks are and how she tries to stifle her moans by keeping her mouth shut. "I wonder how long you last."

Defiant to the end, Chariot glares down at her. But she watches as Croix positions her member at the entrance and slowly slid in. Chariot clenched her teeth so hard that her jaw is straining. _'So good.'_ She can feel her walls spreading to accommodate the girth. She pants heavily as she was lowered all the way to the base of the shaft.

"It feels so tight in in your hole Char; I wish I did this sooner." Placing her hands on Chariot's hips, she thrusts her cock into that warm entrance. Chariot almost cries out as that rod rams at her sensitive spot again, again, and again. After several minutes of Croix slamming into Chariot, she pants, "I knew you would enjoy it."

Confused, Chariot looks down to see Croix's hands at her sides. She finally realizes she was grinding her hips into Croix's hard member. _'No I have to stop.'_ She continues to ride Croix. _'But it feels so good.' _Just when Chariot was close to cumming, the cubes lift her off and onto the ground. _'Noooo.' _She struggles, but this time, she is trying to get close to Croix.

Croix push herself up and inches closer to Chariot, just close enough that the tip is touching. She idly strokes her member. "You know what you have to do."

Chariot bit her lip as a battle was waged inside her head. Should she keep pride or lose herself to the lust. But her needs were too much and she snapped, "Please Croix! I need this so bad. Please stick your cock into me. Make me feel whole with your massive cock. Your cock is the only thing that can make me cum. Please!"

Croix positions the tip at the entrance and impale Chariot. "Ahhh!" They both moaned out. Croix pounds into Chariot fast and hard. Chariot rolls her hips in sync with the thrusts. She moans as drool rolls down the corner of mouth. "So good Croix! Make me cum! Make me cum!"

"As you wish." Croix speeds up her thrust, her cock doing deep into Chariot's depth. She is pounding everything into Chariot. "I'm about to cum too."

Chariot stares up at Croix and begged, "Cum with me." That was what pushed Croix over the edge; she buried her cock all the way inside Chariot's cunt. Her cock expands as it shoots out faux-cum.

Chariot convulsed as her orgasm crashed into her body like a tidal wave. She threw her head back and screamed, "AHHH! I'M CUMMMING! I CAN FEEL YOUR HOT CUM FILLING ME UP!

Croix collapsed on top of Chariot with both of them panting for air. They stayed in that position to recover from that intense fuck. Croix finally pulled out of Chariot and got up. "That was amazing Char." The shaft transforms back into the cube and hovers away. The techno-mage commanded the cubes to shift Chariot into an upright position. After that, a few cubes hovered over to Chariot and fixed her ripped clothes.

Before Chariot could ask why, Croix seized her chin and kissed her. They both moaned into the kiss. After seemingly long seconds, Croix broke off the kiss. Just for a moment, Chariot saw so much longing in Croix's eyes. In a flash, it was replaced by that cocky demeanor she always have.

"Why?" Chariot whispered, still exhausted from that explosive experience.

"We wouldn't want poor Akko to see you like this." Croix starts walking over to pick up her tablet.

"That's not what I mea—"

"PROFESSOR!" Akko's voice can be heard in the distance.

"Would you look at that; she came for you." Croix pressed a few buttons on her tablet. This causes the room to flow red as the machines are activating. The image of Claiomh Solais begins to fill up.

Croix turns back and smirks at Chariot. "It will be me who will unseal the Grand Triskelion."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Wow oh wow, what an intense piece this was.
> 
> This piece gave me a lot of work because I wasn't used to writing their names so many times. But I am glad to see how this turned out. 
> 
> I really like the history between these two; you can see that Croix still cares when she dived after Chariot. The sexual tensions between these two are so thick that I wouldn't be surprised if they kiss on the show.
> 
> This OTP would probably the one I'll do if I make more stories in this series.   
Thank you for reading
> 
> Constructive criticisms are appreciated 
> 
> Bravo Tango out.


End file.
